Amnesiac Shadow
by DustinWayneWood
Summary: (Sequel to Amnesiac Tails) When Shadow endures something he never encountered before, can he get his memories back in time? Or will a certain demon-like hedgehog get his way and takes advantage of his Amnesia? (Has some emotional scenes, Mephadow, and Violence.) Rated T.
1. Prologue

Hey guys, so I heard you wanted more stories like Amnesiac Tails?  
Well, I'm going to deliver!  
Here's the next story to hit the Fanfiction livewire!  
So, I hope you enjoy!  
(WARNING: This takes place in a Alternate Universe.)

Amnesiac Shadow

Prologue

In a Alternate Universe where the ARK incident never happened, Shadow never endured Amnesia.

Until a freak accident occured.

When Shadow was fighting against Mephiles, he was sent flying thanks to Mephiles's attacks.

What he didn't expect was to finally fall victim to the power of Amnesia.

Now, with no memory of friends, enemies, or Maria's promise...

One question is asked.

Will Shadow get his memories back?

Or will Mephiles get his way and take advantage of his amnesia?

One can only wonder what will happen to the Ultimate Life Form...

End of Prologue

(So, this time our ebony friend Shadow gets Amnesia... In a Alternate Universe even!)

(Remember, Read and Review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!)

(And as always... Happy Writing!) 


	2. Mountain Smashing

Wow, in one prologue I get a follow, a favorite, and a review...  
Thanks alot guys for supporting the stories!  
Anyways, I'm getting ahead of myself... Here's the 1st chapter.

Chapter 1

Before Shadow's "accident", it was a normal day as always in Mobius.

And Shadow and Maria were enjoying every minute of it.

Maria was enjoying it more, because in this universe, she was turned into a hedgehog.

What happened to cause that, no-one knows.

Not even Shadow.

"Ah... Aren't these flowers beauitful, Shadow?" Maria asked.

"Not as beauitful as you are, Maria." Shadow said.

But their day was about to come crashing down on them.

The sky suddenly turned black!

The citizens huddled back into their houses, knowing what's going to happen...

Mephiles himself suddenly popped up in front of Shadow and Maria!

"Well, well! If it isn't Shadow the Hedgehog..." Mephiles said.

Shadow growled at the appearance of his enemy.

"What are you doing here Mephiles?" Shadow said, trying to stay calm.

That's when he got his answer, and then some more pain.

Mephiles launched him out of the park they were in, and then into a faraway boulder.

Luckily, Shadow remained concusious, but not by much.

"The resilent type, eh? Well, how about you taste this!" Mephiles said, charging up another attack.

Shadow tried to fire off a Chaos Spear, but he was too late.

Mephiles attacked him into the nearby mountain range, and that's when things started to look bleak.

Shadow was knocked out due to the impact of the mountain ice...

What he doesn't know is... he about to endure something he never encountered with before...

Amnesia.

End of Chapter 


	3. Shocking Secrets

Woo, 1st update of July!  
Anyways, before I get too excited, here's the 2nd chapter.  
(And a quick shout-out to RedKatana for adding this to their community!)

Chapter 2

Maria wanted to do something.

Really badly, but she was paralyzed in fear of what might of happened to Shadow.

He could of died.

Luckily, he didn't.

Unluckily... he got amnesia, which is worse than dying.

She just walked off in sadness...

Meanwhile, up in the mountains...

"Ugh... How did I get here? In fact, who am I for that matter?" Shadow said.

As if on cue, Mephiles himself appeared.

However, he wanted Shadow to squirm for a little while longer.

"Agh! I think I hurt something..." Shadow exclaimed.

He took a look at his legs, and what he saw was not a pretty sight.

He received not only a pair of broken legs, but he realized one gruesome fact.

He... was a Hermaphordite. (A/N: I probably spelt that wrong, but what can you do?)

That was Mephiles's cue to come to the ebony hedgehog's aid.

"Sir, are you ok?" Mephiles asked.

Shadow just shook his head no.

"Well, I can help you out with your little problem." Mephiles said.

Just then, he picked up Shadow and walked off...

Meanwhile, back at Station Square...

"What do you mean Shadow's hurt?" Sonic asked.

"I told you five times already, Sonic!" Maria snapped back.

"Calm down Maria. Besides, he should be back." Tails said.

Little did they know they would never see Shadow again...

End of Chapter

(Oh noes! What will happen to Shadow? Who will find Mephiles and Shadow? How will I get my pretzel out of the microwave?)  
(Stay tuned for more action on the next chapter!) 


	4. Crystal Moments

If the chapters are a little short, I do apologize in advance.  
(Disclaimer: I own nothing, all charathcers and locations belong to SEGA, I only own the storyline.)

Chapter 3

45 minutes have passed since Mephiles took Shadow to a nearby log cabin near the base of the mountain.

During those 45 minutes, Mephiles started his plot to take advantage of Shadow's amnesia... (A/N: Deja-vu much?)

The 1st 15 minutes were mostly patching up Shadow's broken legs and Mephiles telling him his identity.

The other 30 minutes... were chock-full of lies.

From classifing enemies and friends to relationships. (friend & Romance, mind you)

Evenutally, Shadow's new persona was fully learned.

But... Mephiles had to do one last thing to make this new persona offical.

He had to crystalize Shadow. (A/N: Probably spelt that one wrong too...)

"So, what should we do now? I mean, we can't go out in this weather!" Shadow exclaimed.

It was true.

A snowstorm rolled in while Shadow's legs to being tended to, literally blocking them in until morning.

"Oh, I have a idea... But it might hurt a bit." Mephiles chimed in.

"What is it, Mephiles?" Shadow said.

As soon as he finished however, he was knocked out cold.

Then it began.

Mephiles took Shadow's heart out and started the process.

(Luckily, you don't have to see the process.)

About 1 to 2 hours pass, and Shadow re-awakens.

However, in a new form.

He was still a hedgehog, but he was... crystalized.

His whole body was one big crystal, almost like Mephiles' form, but crimson red.

"What happened?" Shadow asked, curiously.

"Oh, for some reason you got turned into my crystal form... I tried to stop it, but I was too late." Mephiles said, lying.

He knew he lied because he did the 60 to 120 minute process!

But Shadow believed him.

And little did the Sonic Crew know is that now there's 2 villans looking to "play ball".

Meanwhile, back in Station Square...

Sonic and his friends were saying their goodbyes, as they headed back to their respective homes.

However, Tails was stopped by a strange force...

Tails looked around to see who could be stopping him, but he didn't see anybody!

'Oh I hope Shadow's OK...' Tails whispered to himself.

But he didn't realize at the time how wrong he was...

End of Chapter 


	5. Demise and Self-Insertion

Sorry for the slow updating again, but due to family issues I had to delay this chapter a bit.  
So I'm sorry for the delay, and here's the next chapter.

Chapter 4

After the snowstorm passed by and the snow stopped falling, Shadow and Mephiles started their plot...

However, what Mephiles didn't account for was Silver doing a mountain hike.

He knew he had to kill off this annoying hedgehog without revealing Shadow...

So, he came up with a plan to make it look like a accident.

First, he made the Shadow "addicent" look like Shadow died on impact.

He drew out the shape of Shadow's used-to-be hedgehog body on the area of impact.

Then he used a vial of the Ulimate Life Form's blood around the area to make it seem like he iccured heavy bleeding.

And finally, he made the scenery look like it got burned by the surronding impact.

Mephiles hid in the same spot as he did for Shadow to wait for Silver.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long.

"Ahh... How I love the fresh mountain air..." Silver commented.

That is... before he saw the "accident".

"Oh my... Shadow is... dead!" Silver said.

He then ran off, however he was stopped quickly by a trip-wire.

"What the-" Silver was cut off by a giant snowball.

It squished him, nearly killing him on impact.

In Silver's final moments, he was cursing himself for not being careful on the mountains.

That was all he had time to do before he passed away.

Mephiles then pretended to be the shocked passer-by and called 911.

It took 30 minutes for Police and Paramedics to arrive to the scenes.

They 1st noticed the "death-site" of Shadow.

Then they noticed the now-dead Silver on a frozen tree-stump.

A police officer pulled Mephiles aside to ask him one little question.

"Do you know what happened here, son?" the officer said.

Mephiles then began his fake shock.

"It was weird actually, a small avalance occured and a giant snowball killed the man you see now." Mephiles said.

The officer shook his head, and walked back to his car.

After about 90 minutes, everyone from 911 left the scene, taking the cropse of Silver with them.

Luckily for Mephiles they bought his story.

He went back to the cabin to get Shadow and they both walked off towards Station Square...

Meanwhile...

Sonic and his pals were shocked over the deaths of Silver and Shadow.

Blaze just cried her tears out knowing her potential love interest died.

Maria also cried in horror of the situation.

The funeral was held, but no-one wanted to say a word.

They were too shocked, too saddened, too... hopeless.

And that's what Mephiles wanted.

To stage the death of Shadow and to kill off the time-traveler.

Little did he know... I was there. (A/N: Self-insertion time!)

I watched the process of Shadow's crystalization.

I watched Silver's painful death.

And... I was the only one can could stop Mephiles.

It was time... for the author to intervene.

And to stop this madness from happening.

Before it's too late...

End of Chapter

(Now before you Silver fan-boys and girls pitchfork me, this is just part of the storyline. He'll be back in no time.) 


	6. Changing Timelines (again)

*is breaking down the 4th wall*  
Oh, hi there! Because of the self-insertion, I'm temp. tearing down this wall.  
The charathcers don't know that however.  
So, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 5

While Mephiles was starting to destory Mobius along with Shadow, I started my own plan.

You see, I have time-transportation powers just like Silver.

So, I was the one who had to change the timeline. (Therefore, alternate scenes will return.)

I got myself ready, and then transported myself to the time Silver was killed.

10 minutes later...

I arrived at the base of the mountain, and sure enough, Silver was preparing for his hike.

"Wait! You can't go up there!" I exclaimed!

That got Silver's attention.

"Mr. Author? What are you doing here?" Silver asked me.

"If you go up this mountain you will die!" I told him.

That was enough to send him running back home.

I then went up the mountain to stop Shadow's crystalization.

5 minutes later...

I arrived at the log cabin that Mephiles and Shadow are in, as I saw the snowstorm rolling in.

I knew I had to stop this before things got ugly.

So I knocked on the wooden door...

Then... The demon hedgehog himself answered.

"Oh hello Dustin! Can I help you?" Mephiles asked me.

For some reason he was nice... yeah right!

"Can I stay with you guys until the snowstorm is over?" I asked him.

Mephiles nodded his head and let me in.

And sure enough, there was the amnesiac Shadow himself.

"Mephiles? Who is this?" Shadow asked.

"This is the-" I cut him off, then pulled him aside.

"Do NOT break the fourth wall Mephiles if you know what good for ya." I threated him.

So Mephiles re-worded himself.

"This is our guest, Dustin. He'll be staying for the snowstorm." Mephiles said.

I knew he was scared, but he put on the tough guy act, much like Knuckles.

The next 30 minutes were brutal.

I had to tell Shadow the whole truth before Mephiles did his lies.

Mephiles didn't even notice the whole thing!

After that, Mephiles led Shadow into a another room.

At that point, I knew what he was going to do...

He was going to crystalize Shadow!

So, I barged into the room they were in.

"Ever heard of knocking!?" Mephiles said.

I then knocked HIM out, then took Shadow out of the log cabin. (After the snowstorm was over, of course.)

"Dustin, what are you doing!?" Shadow asked.

I then hit him on the head on the EXACT spot were he landed.

Then the memories came flooding back...

And I knew I completed my work...

So I teleported myself back into present time before Shadow could wake up.

So that's how I changed the timeline.

Meanwhile...

"Ugh... Where am I?" Shadow asked.

He had his memories back, but he didn't know how he had got there.

Shadow shurgged his shoulders and walked down the mountain back towards Station Square...

Did the timeline start to change? Yes it did.

Will it change for the better? Most likely.

End of Chapter

(There's one alternate scene I want to show, then we'll put the capper on this slightly shorter story.) 


	7. Alternate Story-Line

(The following is a alternate scene/scenes from Chapter 5.)  
Enjoy!

Alternate Chapter 5

We all know that our heroic author got Shadow his memories back and saved Silver using his "special" powers.

But what if our fateful author didn't have those powers?

Well... We're going to find out.

(Begin Alternate Scene 1)

Mephiles and Shadow saw Dustin, and right away the citizens sensed trouble in the air...

"Look, it's the author!" Mephiles said.

That made people turn their heads, and sure enough there he was.

"Let's get him!" Shadow suggested.

Unluckily, the people started to swarm over the author.

After 250 people ran over the author and about 2 to 3 hours pass, the author is finally free from the citizens.

But, Mephiles and Shadow made their escape during the bum-rush.

"Ugh... That will smart for a while..." I said.

Mephiles and Shadow weren't seen by the author again.

(End Scene)

O_O That's what you call painful.

Our next scene happens if I didn't stop Silver from his hike up the mountain. (Or didn't attempt)

(Start Alternate Scene 2)

"I don't know what was up with Dustin, he was speaking gibberish for some reason..." Silver said.

He didn't know that he was saying the truth, but now it's too late.

About 10 minutes later...

Silver got ran over by that same Snowball back in Chapter 4.

"Why... Why didn't I listen to... Dustin..." Silver managed to say.

And then he passed away into the frozen snow and ice...

(End Scene)

*Sees people with pitchforks*

Hey! Be lucky this didn't happen!

Really! Be lucky! I didn't want Silver to die!

Anyways, there's one more scene I want to show, then we'll wrap this up.

(Start Alternate Scene 3)

Mephiles locked the door to the room he and Shadow were into to prevent "guests" from barging in.

Unluckily, that meant I couldn't barge in to save the ebony Hedgehog.

"Argh! Mephiles... you are a big jerk..." I said.

After about 2 hours pass...

"Woah... What did he do to you..." I said, while looking at Shadow.

He was completly changed from head to toe!

Then, Mephiles grabbed me.

"I think you have over-stayed your welcome, Dustin." Mephiles said.

Then... he kicked out into the snow.

"Dang it!" I simply said.

Then I returned to my own world behind the story...

(End Scene)

Like I said, be glad these scenes didn't happen!

Anyways, that's all of them!

So this means this is the...

End of Chapter

(Epilogue coming up shortly.) 


	8. Ending Confusion

Now it's time for the conclusionary chapter, the Epilogue!  
Here we go!

Epilogue

It's been a crazy 3 months since Chapter 5, but things have went for the better. (The oringial Chapter, not the alternate.)

Shadow defeated Mephiles for KO'ing him into the mountain.

Maria finally calmed down after seeing Shadow alive and well.

And Sonic and company? They just sighed a sigh of refief after all that had happened.

But... there's one remaining problem.

What happened to Mephiles?

Well... let's find out.

In Eggman's base...

"Eggman? Are you in here?" Mephiles asked.

Unluckily, he set off the security alarms.

He ran as fast as he could, before tripping on a metallic object.

"Oof! What the heck?" Mephiles said.

He inspected the object, and it looked like... a baseball base?

Shortly afterwards, Mephiles confronted the evil doctor himself.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mephiles the Dark." Eggman said, while grinning.

"Shut up, Eggman. I need to ask you for a favor." Mephiles said.

Eggman looked around, then signaled Mephiles into a another room to talk.

Or so Mephiles thought.

Eggman turned around and activated a capulse-like machine.

"What the-" Mephiles was cut off by the glass of the capulse.

"Hah! I tricked you, you lousy villain!" Eggman exclaimed.

He then pulled a lever, activating the machine.

Mephiles screamed in horror and pain, but Eggman didn't hear his screams.

By the time Eggman was done, Mephiles was degraded down to his goo-like form.

"Now that I have Mephiles's powers in my grasp, no-one will stop me!" Eggman said.

"But sir, you always say that and you're always wrong!" Metal Sonic said.

Eggman just slapped his robot servant across the face, and then walked off.

So, for now, the world is in peace once again.

And everyone lived on happy, and peacefully.

The End

(So, what did you think that Baseball base was all about? Could it be a part of a new story? Possibly, Possibly not.)  
(Either way, this wraps up this story! So, until next time, Happy Writing!) 


End file.
